As the World Falls Downagain
by Emerald The Lady Destiny
Summary: Sarah is hit by a drunk driver, and her legs are now paralyzed. Nine years later, after much time of depression and anger, Jareth decides to go see Sarah. What will he think of her now? J/S story, please R/R!
1. Twists of Fate

As the World Falls Down…again

As the World Falls Down…again

Hello my faithful few, and welcome new readers! I am Emerald, but most everyone calls me Emmy. Whilst waiting for my twin to write her part for a new chapter of 'Prophecy of Old', I came up with this fanfic. You'd think my imagination would learn to stop me from thinking these up, when I already have about 5 or so fics in various stages. *sighs * Ah well. Anyhow, in case you're wondering, this has nothing to do with my series of Labyrinth fiction, this is a completely different story, which is by itself. Hope you enjoy it, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth does not belong to be, and it certainly doesn't belong to you. The Labyrinth belongs to Lucas and the late, great Henson, so please do not sue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: The Twists of Fate

Sarah Williams stretched out, every muscle in her body aching. Thirteen hours of sheer hell in a Labyrinth and being scared out of your wits numerous times will do that to you.

Sarah finally got up, groaning. Her friends had left sometime around 2:00 in the morning, after they had helped clean up. At least Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus had stayed to help.

"Sarah!" yelled her stepmother, who was downstairs in the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready! Come down and eat!"

"Yes Karen!" Sarah yelled back. Sarah got dressed, in (as usual) an oversized shirt, jeans, and a vest, and hurried downstairs.

"Took you long enough." Said Karen, as she put some pancakes on Sarah's plate. Sarah held her tongue, holding back several biting comments. She would try to get along with her stepmother if it killed her. At this rate, it probably would.

Toby gurgled in his high chair, and Sarah tickled him under his chin, making him laugh. 'Why', she wondered, 'had she ever wanted to wish him away? Never mind she got to meet a very handsome king…Ok, don't go there Sarah!'

"Sarah, can you…" Karen started, before Sarah interrupted her.

"No, I can't baby-sit Toby." Said Sarah, quickly eating her pancakes. "I have play practice all day. And I have to be going, or else I'll be late!"

She ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Later that evening

Sarah waved to her cast-mates, walking out of the auditorium. It had been a little unnerving, practicing for 'Labyrinth', now that she had been through the actual one. But as they say 'The show must go on'! 

She started walking home, enjoying the evening, cool but not too cold. Some of her cast-mates had offered her a ride, but she much more enjoyed being able to leisurely wander home, just looking up at the night sky.

Looking up at the stars, she didn't see the drunken driver careen around the corner, slamming into her. She only felt herself being hit, and experiencing blinding pain, before she fell unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Well, that's all for this chapter…just kidding! Come on, even I'm not _that _evil.)

Sarah awoke to the sound of a steady beeping. She opened her eyes. White walls, lots of weird looking machine-type things, and that particular medicine smell that no one knows what it is, but is always there. She was most definitely in a hospital.

'But _why _am I in a hospital?' she thought to herself. What had happened? She remembered starting to walk home from practice, and she had been looking up at the stars…what had happened after that? Oh yes, she had been hit by something, and blacked out. What had it been? Must have been a car. 

"Oh, good, you're awake!" said the nurse, as she came in the room. "Glad to see you awake, Miss Williams."

Sarah tried to get up, but she couldn't feel her legs. "What's wrong?" she said, suddenly scared. "Why can't I move my legs?"

"Miss Williams," said the nurse." When that drunk driver hit you, it paralyzed your legs. I'm so very sorry…"

The Nurse prattled on, but Sarah didn't hear her. All she knew was her world had fallen down…again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, what did you think? I know it's a tad short, but I felt this was the best place to end this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emmy-chan


	2. Becka and William

As the World Falls Down…again

As the World Falls Down…again

*mouth hung open in complete shock * 22 reviews? For one chapter, I can't believe it! The most I've ever gotten for one chapter is 6! Thank you all so very much! And please, keep it up! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth isn't mine. The Labyrinth isn't mine. High ho the derry-o the Labyrinth isn't mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Becka and William

Nine long years passed for Sarah. It had been a hard road for her. She had been left in deep depression and anger. She had even blamed the Goblin King, thinking it was his revenge. But she knew even he couldn't be that cruel.

Finally, she was able to come out of her depression, and began a very productive life. She finished high school, graduated from college with honors, and became a successful writer. She never did call her Labyrinth friends, at first she had been too ashamed, and too many years passed when she finally felt ready to call them. It was probably for the best, or at least she thought so.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Becka!" yelled Sarah. "Are you going to sleep the day away, or come down to breakfast!"

Sarah wheeled herself around her kitchen, happily making breakfast. She lived in a small suburb of New York, not wanting to live in the city. She had grown into a beautiful woman, keeping her dark brown tresses long. Her light green eyes still sparkled with imagination, after having been for so long dimmed by depression.

"Come on Beck, it's French toast, your favorite!" Sarah yelled again, trying to rouse her friend, who lived with her.

"Ugh, it's morning already?" asked Becka, as she came downstairs. She was short for her 22 years, at only 5' 4". Her hair was very wavy, and the color of a copper penny, and had warm golden brown eyes. And she was blind.

"You're definitely not a morning person, are you Beck?" said Sarah.

"Dahling, we've been living together 3 years, and you're just now figuring this out?" said Becka, with her trademark sarcastic and wry humor. She made her way to the table, sitting down to enjoy Sarah's french toast. Becka's guide dog Hades, a black Labrador, came in, and went straight for his food dish, which Sarah filled.

"Thanks for feeding Hades, Sar." Said Becka.

"How did you…?" asked Sarah.

"You forget, dear Sarah, my other senses are heightened." Explained Becka. "I can smell the dog food, and I heard the can opener. And I didn't even need my special powers to do so! Aren't I special?"

Becka, you see, had a few unique abilities. When she would hold her hands against a person's face, she could see them, in what she called her 'mind's eye'. And she could seem to sense people in a room, even if they stayed perfectly silent. And she could distinguish between friends and strangers. She had explained how she did once to Sarah, but she didn't really get all of it. Just that everyone had a unique aura, like fingerprints, so she simply sensed whether it was a familiar aura, or strange. Or something to that effect.

"Very special." Said Sarah. "But I still like you anyway."

"Thanks…hey!" said Becka. "That was not funny!"

"Yes it was!" said Sarah. "I've got to go into the city, for a meeting with my publisher. You want to come along?"

"No thanks." Said Becka, cleaning off her plate and putting it in the dishwasher. "I'm going to take a nice long walk with Hades, then I've got to practice my violin." 

"All right, I won't be back for a while, so don't worry." Said Sarah, as she wheeled herself towards the door. Becka followed, after putting Hades harness on, and grabbing the handle. 

"No problem!" said Becka, as they went out the door. "Do I look like a child to you? I can take care of myself."

"Well, you sometimes act like a child…" said Sarah.

"Watch it Williams, I know where you sleep!" Cried Becka, as she turned to the left.

"And I'm so very scared!" Sarah cried back, as she lowered the platform in her specially equipped SUV. She wheeled up the platform, and situated herself behind the wheel. Starting the car, she shifted to gas, and drove off towards the city.

She thought back to when she had first met Becka… ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Flashback)

Sarah sat by the bench, thinking. Her depression had gotten better, but she still was pretty depressed. She had moved away from her small town, to New York, to pursue her writing career. She had already had one book published, which everyone thought was fantasy, but in actuality had been her memories from the Labyrinth. 

She sighed, wondering what all her friends were doing. She wondered what Ja- no, she mustn't think about him.

"Why so sad?" asked a voice, coming from the bench right next to Sarah. She looked over to see a petite woman, who looked a couple years younger than Sarah, with coppery hair and warm golden brown eyes. 

"Excuse me?" asked Sarah.

"I don't mean to pry, really I don't." said the woman. "But your aura feels so sad, and I couldn't help but ask."

"My aura?" asked Sara, perplexed.

"Long story." Said the woman, smiling. "I'm Becka Angelé, Becka spelled with a C-K. And this is my guide dog Hades." She scratched the ears of a loveable looking big black Labrador.

"You're blind?" asked Sarah. 

"Yes, my, you are the perceptive one!" said Becka, grinning wryly.

"I-I'm sorry, that was rude of me to say." Said Sarah.

"Oh, no harm done." Said Becka, laughing. "And who might you be, anyway?"

"Sarah Williams." Said Sarah.

"Oh, the author?" asked Becka. "I've heard of you, I liked your book very much, though I had to wait several weeks for my favorite bookstore to have it in Braille. It was worth the wait though!"

"Thank you." Said Sarah. "Do you have a job?"

"Yes, I'm a musician." Said Becka. "Violin. So, as I asked before, why so sad?"

"It's a long story." Said Sarah, sighing again.

"Well, I've got no where to go fast." Said Becka. "In fact, I've got no place to go slow either for that matter. So why don't we go get a cup of coffee or something, and you can tell me all about it…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah smiled. The Fates may be cruel sometimes, but they could also be kind. Becka was her best friend, and was like a sister to her. 

Little did she know the Fates weren't done with her yet, as the raven that had, unbeknownst to her, had followed her since leaving her house, flew away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The raven flew very far, between world in fact, to the Underground, and flying still more until he reached the Labyrinth. He flew into a window, and changed form.

He was now a Fae, and a handsome one at that. His given name was William Scarlet. He was tall, about 6 feet, and he had raven black hair, which went to his shoulders. His eyes, which unlike many Fae were the same color, were a scarlet red. He was dressed in a Scarlet shirt and black leather pants, with black boots. He strode into the throne room, with his usual cocky grin on his face. He looked around, noticing the place was devoid of goblins, the only being in the room the Goblin King himself, draped across his throne, not really looking at anything, just sitting there.

William coughed, drawing the Goblin King's attention. "Really, I hate to interrupt, I'm sure sitting there and doing nothing is quite stimulating, but it was getting hard to tell whether or not you were alive anymore."

"What do you want William?" asked Jareth, turning to look at his friend.

"Not a thing, Jareth, not a thing." Said William. "I simply wanted to see how you were doing. You've never been quite the same since that girl beat you."

Jareth seemed to wince. "I thought I told you not to speak of her."

"You did, I chose to ignore it." Said William, sitting down on the steps before the throne. "It's been 9 years Jareth, move on already."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Jareth, glaring at William.

"Oh, you don't?" said William. "Then allow me to enlighten you. You're in love with her, and refuse to move on."

"I am nothing of the sort." Said Jareth.

"Sure you aren't." said William. "Then you wouldn't care that I found out where she lives now. Well then, must be off!"

"Wait!" cried Jareth. 

"Yes?" asked William innocently.

Jareth sighed, putting his head in his hands, looking defeated. "How do you push my buttons like that?"

"Years of practice." Said William, tossing him a crystal ball. "This will tell you where she lives. Now go off and win your girl, so I don't have to see you moping or trying to act yourself when you're really hurting inside."

Jareth caught it. "How could you tell?" he asked.

"Because I know you." Said William. "No go on, and good luck."

He changed back into a raven, and flew off. Jareth looked into the crystal, seeing a two-story house, painted white, with green shutters.

"Here goes nothing." He said, as he had the crystal disappear. He changed into an owl, and flew off, to the woman who had captured his heart…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Hears a collective groan of 'NO!' * I am evil, aren't I? They don't call me the Sadistic Little Fairy for nothing, ya know! At least I made this chapter longer than the last. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emmy-chan


	3. A little chat

As the World Falls Down…again

As the World Falls Down…again

*looks a little faint* 39 reviews? Oh my goodness…wow. I am speechless, and believe me, that doesn't happen often. Oh, btw, if there's anyone who would draw my characters from any of my stories, please e-mail or IM me. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: A Labyrinth by any other name, would still not belong to me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: A little chat

Jareth looked in, seeing no one home, so he flew in, and transformed back to himself. He was wondering what in the world he was going to say. 

'Hi Sarah, long time no see, care to go out to dinner?' Oh yes, he was sure she would react just splendidly to that! 

He wandered around the first floor, still trying to figure out what to say.

_'Get a grip!' _cried that rational, annoying little voice in his head. _'You're the powerful Goblin King, yet you're scared of what a mortal will think of you? You are pathetic.'_

"Since when did my conscience start mocking me?" he muttered. "And why are all these counters built so low?" he looked around the kitchen, seeing everything had been built at a lower level than normal for a mortal house.

He heard the front door open, and froze. It was the moment of truth. He sat himself casually down on a chair, while inside was a nervous wreck.

But who came in the room was not Sarah. This girl had coppery brown hair, and brown eyes. Jareth waited for her to yell, scream, or do something, but was surprised when she spoke softly.

"Who's there?" she asked. 

"A…friend." Said Jareth. "Of Sarah's. She does live here, doesn't she?"

"Yes, but she's in the city today." Said the girl. "Did she know you were coming?"

"No, I just sort of…dropped in unexpectedly." Said Jareth, who was confused by the girl's actions. "You're not going to yell, or scream, or anything like that?"

"Wasn't planning on it." Said the girl. "Why should I?"

"Well, it's just my appearance is rather…different, than most." Said Jareth.

"Oh!" said the girl, smiling. "Well, I wouldn't know that."

"Why?" asked Jareth, losing his patience a bit. "Are you blind or something?"

"That would be correct." Said the girl. 

Jareth looked into her eyes. Of course, how had he been so stupid! "I'm sorry." 

__

'You're apologizing?!?!' screamed his inner voice. _'That girl _has_ changed you...'_

"I'm Becka Angelé, a friend of Sarah's." said Becka. "Who are you?"

"Jareth." Said Jareth. She saw the girl jump slightly from the chair she had just sat down in.

"You!" cried Becka, her sightless eyes growing wide. "I knew I sensed magic. You're the one Sarah told me about!"

"Ah, so she's told you about me?" said Jareth, leaning forward to listen.

"Ah…well…you could say that." Said Becka. "She told me what happened in your Labyrinth. But I will not betray her trust, and tell you what she said."

"Oh." Said Jareth, disappointed. "May I ask you a question? How could you sense me?"

"Just a special power I have." Said Becka, smiling. She was surprisingly calm, considering she was talking to a Goblin King. "May I ask you a question?"

"I suppose…" said Jareth.

"Why wait this long to come and see Sarah?" asked Becka. "When it's obvious you were in love with her."

"And HOW did you know that?" said Jareth, jumping out of his seat. "First William, and now you. Does the entire Aboveground and Underground population know?!?"

"Jareth, calm yourself." Said Becka. "I may be blind, but I'm not stupid. All that you did for Sarah, it was obvious you love her. Only she hasn't figured it out yet."

"She hasn't?" said Jareth, his shoulders slumping. "So…what do you suggest I do?"

"What do you think I am, cupid?" asked Becka. "I'm a musician, not a matchmaker. And there's something you should know about Sarah."

"What?" asked Jareth. 

"She's…changed, since you saw her." Said Becka.

Before Jareth could ask what she was talking about, they heard the door open. Before either of them could do anything, Sarah came into the kitchen.

"Jareth…"she said, her voice wavering.

"Sarah…" said Jareth. He knew what Becka meant know. His Sarah…his beautiful, strong Sarah…was in a wheelchair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*ducks flying objects* Mwahaha, I am _so _evil. But I've got to keep you coming back somehow! I promise, next chapter _will _be longer. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emmy-chan


	4. Back down to the Underground

As the World Falls Down…again

As the World Falls Down…again

*Now in complete shock* 52 reviews? OH MY GOD! I've never gotten that many before! Thank you all so very much for reviewing. If this keeps up, I may actually develop some self-esteem. Anyhow, enough of my babbling. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: Labyrinth, Labyrinth, who's got the Labyrinth? Well, it certainly isn't me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: Back down to the Underground

Jareth and Sarah continued to stare, each equally shocked and speechless, when Becka cleared her throat.

"Ah…I'll be just be upstairs." Said Becka, getting up from her chair. "You two have a _lot _of catching up to do."

"No, Becka, that's…" began Sarah, but Becka had already left the room. Sarah looked back to Jareth, carefully wheeling herself to the table, until they were face to face across the table. "What are you doing here Jareth?"

"You're not going to yell at me?" said Jareth, who was now completely shocked. "No screaming, no 'It's not Fair', and no throwing objects?"

"I _could _throw something at you if it would make you feel better." Said Sarah. "I've changed Jareth, I'm not a whiny fifteen-year-old anymore. And I've learned by now nothing is fair. And you didn't answer my question."

"I wanted to see how the only person ever to defeat my Labyrinth was doing." Jareth fibbed. "I'm very sorry Sarah. How did it happen?"

"The day after I got home from your Labyrinth." Said Sarah. "I was coming home from play practice, and a drunk driver hit me."

"I'm so very sorry." Said Jareth.

Sarah shrugged. "I've accepted it. Not like there's a whole lot I can do about it. But it helps to have a friend like Becka, she really helps me a lot, so I won't become depressed again."

"Again?" asked Jareth.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Sarah, crossing her arms over her chest. "I did blame you once, but I knew even you wouldn't do something so horrible."

"I would never hurt you Sarah." Said Jareth. He said it with such seriousness that it startled Sarah.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. 

'_He sure sounds serious_,' thought Sarah. _'It's almost as if he was…no, that's silly. Come back to reality Sarah. Oh yes, reality, talking to a Goblin King from another world? Reality just flew out the window and is headed South for the winter.'_

_'Great, you just _had _to say something like that, didn't you?' _Jareth chided himself. _'Well, it's true though... if there was only something I could do...some way to help her... WAIT! Of course.'_

"Sarah…" said Jareth. Sarah shook her head, apparently having been deep in thought.

"What?" asked Sarah. "Oh, I'm sorry, guess I spaced out there for a moment. I'm sure you must be going, it must be a busy job to be Goblin King."

"Not especially." Said Jareth. "Actually, I believe I may know of something that might help you."

"Oh?" said Sarah, not sounding especially interested. "I've heard them all Jareth, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't pry into my personal affairs, thank you very much."

"Sarah, listen to me, please." Said Jareth, rising from his chair and kneeling my Sarah's wheelchair. "In the Underground, the air is much purer, and is positively charged with magic. I think, if you were to stay there a while, you just _might _be healed."

Sarah was startled. "And why do you care anyway?"

"I care, isn't that enough?" said Jareth. "I'll give you some time to think it over. When you've made your decision, contact me with this." He conjured a crystal ball, and threw it at Sarah. She caught it, and when she looked up, he was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah just looked at the crystal, wondering what to do. Sure, she had figured out quite a while ago Jareth wasn't the villain she had thought him to be. But that didn't mean he wasn't arrogant, self-centered, handsome, conceited…wait, how did handsome get in there? Ok, so he was handsome, but we're off the point now!

"So, when do we leave?" asked a voice. Sarah looked up, seeing Becka smiling, leaning against the doorway.

"How in the world…"said Sarah.

"I eavesdropped, smart one." Said Becka, sitting down.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" said Sarah, who was a tad annoyed by now.

"Many times." Said Becka. "I just chose to ignore it. So, like I said, when do we leave?"

"And who says you're going?" said Sarah.

"I did, didn't you recognize my voice?" said Becka. "And I see you decided to go."

"I…no…I meant…" stuttered Sarah.

"Sure Sar." Said Becka, who turned serious. "Come on, this _could _actually work. Wouldn't you like to walk again?"

"What if it's a trick to get me back there?" said Sarah, who was grasping at straws by now. 

"Sarah, I thought we established already the Goblin King wasn't evil." Said Becka. "You're just scared of _him_. What he makes you feel. I've told you before I could sense things, and the air was positively charged when you two were together."

"That's ridiculous." Said Sarah. "You make it sound like we're in love or something."

Becka just shook her head. "Sometimes I think maybe _you're_ the one who's blind, instead of me. But no matter, are we going to go, or what? I already called your publisher, and told him you were taking a vacation. And I called your parents too."

Sarah swallowed. Sure, she had dreamed about going back to the Underground, but she never actually thought it would happen. Could she do it? Yes, she could, she had to. She wanted to walk again, and perhaps staying in the Underground could do it. And she'd have Becka with her, in case anything happened.

"Yes, we're going." Said Sarah.

"Good, because I already packed." Said Becka, grinning slyly. "Now you go and pack, and I'll contact the Goblin King."

Sarah handed her the crystal ball. "You know, you should have been a lawyer, instead of a musician. Because you sure are good at persuading. Not to mention you're a rat."

"Love you too hon, now go pack." Said Becka, laughing. Sarah wheeled herself out of the kitchen, to her room on the ground floor, all the while shaking her head.

"Um, yo, hey Aboveground to Goblin King, come in Goblin King." Said Becka, speaking to the crystal.

Jareth appeared in a flash of glitter and light, disappointed when he saw Becka was the only one there, and she couldn't see his entrance.

"Where's Sarah?" he asked.

"Nice to see you too." Said Becka. "Yes, I'd love to come along with Sarah, thanks for inviting me!"

"Sorry." Said Jareth, not sounding exactly like he meant it. "I would like it if you were to come along, it might help Sarah if you did. Where is she?"

"Packing." Replied Becka.

"So she is coming?" said Jareth, trying to suppress a grin from forming on his face. 

"Yes, I was able to convince her." Said Becka. "I know how to push her buttons the right way. You owe me big Goblin King."

"You know, you remind me of William…"said Jareth. "He also likes to manipulate his friends, namely me."

"William?" said Becka.

"A friend." Said Jareth. "I think you two will get along quite well."

Sarah, finally finished packing, came back in. "I'm ready to go…I guess."

"Great, I'll go get my stuff." Said Becka. She went upstairs, leaving a very uncomfortable Sarah and Jareth. She returned with a small suitcase, her violin case, and Hades, who had his own small suitcase, the handle between his jaws.

"Oh no, that _animal _is not coming along." Said Jareth.

"Yes he is." Said Becka. "He's my guide dog, he _has _to come along."

"Oh." Said Jareth. "Fine, but if he chews up anything…"

"He'll be tipped headfirst into the Bog of eternal Stench." Recited both Sarah and Becka.

"Don't worry," said Becka. "He's very well trained. Now, are we going, or are we just going, or what?"

"Right, we're going." Said Jareth. He conjured up another crystal ball, and threw it over them. It exploded, sending glitter raining down upon them. They disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*again ducks flying objects* Hey, at least it wasn't _quite _as bad of a cliffhanger! And it is longer, like I promised! Oh, and btw, I have a little poll for you all, for you to decide whether or not something happens. Ok, here's the question: Should Becka regain her sight? Please state what you think when you review. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emmy-chan


	5. So we finally meet

As the World Falls Down…again

As the World Falls Down…again

Oh MY God, 62 reviews? Yes, I know this is getting old, but it still amazes me! Anyhow, thanks to you all who reviewed. And in this chapter Will and Becka actually meet! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: Alas, poor Labyrinth, it does not belong to me. And the song in this chapter is from the book 'Song of the Wanderer', by Bruce Coville.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5: So we finally meet

They re-appeared in the Goblin Castle, in a corridor.

"I didn't think it would be best to appear in the throne room, with all the goblins and such." Explained Jareth. "This way, I'll show you to your rooms."

Jareth started walking, while Sarah wheeled herself behind him, and Becka held on to Hades' harness, feeling around with her powers. It was true, the air was positively charged with magic.

"Here we are." Said Jareth. "Sarah, this shall be your room, and Becka, yours in the one next door. You can know it my the silver rose as the door handle."

"Thank Jareth, well, I'm going to get settled in now, see you both later!" said Becka, going into her new room, leaving Jareth and Sarah uncomfortable yet again. 

"Dinner is at eight, I shall send someone to escort you both." Said Jareth finally. "I must be going, I have things to do." And he disappeared. Sarah went into the lovely room, wondering just what she had gotten herself into.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Becka finished unpacking, putting her clothes in a large wooden dresser. Though she didn't need them, as she had felt around the room, and felt a _very _large wardrobe, chock full of different types of clothes.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" she muttered. "What do you think Hades?"

Hades barked. "Glad you like it too boy. Now, I might as well get some practice done. I heard Jareth tell Sarah dinner is at eight, and unless time is different here, that's not for a few hours."

She took out her violin, and tuned it. "Hades, be a dear and open the door. It's stuffy in here, and I haven't figured out how to open that window yet."

Hades walked to the door, and opened it with his jaws, turning the knob, and pushing it open. He ran back to the bed, plopping himself down to listen to Becka play.

What they didn't know was that someone else was listening.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

William walked down the hallways of the Goblin Castle, feeling proud of himself. He had heard Jareth finally got up the courage to see Sarah, and that she was in the Castle. He wanted his friend to be happy, and he knew Jareth would be happy with Sarah. He, on the other hand, was definitely NOT the settling down type.

Now, as it has been said, the Fates have other ideas, compared to us. It just so happens William was walking by a room, when he heard music coming from inside, a violin, it sounded like. He looked in the room, as the door was open, and his heart stopped. Inside, playing a violin, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He had to remind himself to breathe, when as she played, she began to sing:

__

Across the gentle rolling hills

Beyond high mountain peaks,

Along the shores of distant seas,

There's something my heart seeks.

But there's no peace in wandering,

The road's not made for rest.

And footsore fools will never know

What home might suit them best.

My heart longs to rest,

My feet yearn to roam.

Shall I wander the world

Or stay safe at home?

But there's no peace in wandering,

The road's not made for rest.

And footsore fools will never know

What home might suit them best.

My heart seeks the hearth,

My feet seek the road.

A soul so divided

Is a terrible load.

My heart longs to rest,

My feet yearn to roam.

Shall I wander the world

Or stay safe at home?

Oh where's the thread that binds me,

The voice that calls me back?

Where's the love that finds me

And what's the root I lack?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

William applauded when she finished, causing the girl to jump slightly, and make a noise that sounded decidedly like 'eeep'. She put the violin away in its case, and turned around.

"Who's there?" she asked softly. "I didn't know I had an audience."

William walked in, bowing slightly before her. "I'm sorry, but I heard you playing, and had to stop and listen. You're very talented, not to mention beautiful." He took her hand, and kissed it.

The girl blushed. "Thank you." She said. "But I'm afraid I don't know whether to contradict you or not, about my appearance. I'm blind."

William started slightly, looking into her golden brown eyes. Blind? Well, did it really matter either way? No, of course not. "Oh. Well, allow me to say you have no need to contradict me, you are very beautiful."

"Um…who are you, anyway?" asked the girl, brushing back a stray strand of her coppery hair. William had to use all his willpower not to run his fingers through her thick mane of wavy tresses.

"My name is William Scarlet." Said William. "I am a friend of Jareth's. And you are…?"

"Becka Angelé." Said the girl. "I'm a friend of Sarah's. I came along for moral support. Jareth told me you like to manipulate people also."

"Really, did he now?" said William. "Well, it's all true. It's for his own good, after all."

"Quite, I understand completely!" said Becka. "I'm only trying to help Sarah."

"Would you perhaps…like a tour of the castle?" asked William hopefully. "I could describe it for you."

Becka smiled, sending poor William's heart into flip-flops. "I'd love to." She said. "And it would be a perfect opportunity to exchange information…"

"Quite…" said William, grinning slyly. It was quite obvious, Sarah and Jareth didn't what they had gotten themselves into, bringing those two together…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Once AGAIN ducks flying objects* Now THIS is getting old. Stop throwing things at me, especially you Silver Space! And I'm afraid you will all have to wait until Sunday for the next chapter *hears collective groan of 'NO!'* Hey, Saturday is my day off from writing, ok? Oh, and by the way, there's a new two-part story, written by Nika-Chan (formerly ssjnikki) and I. The first half is under my screen-name, and the second half is under hers. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emmy-chan


	6. Shall we be friends?

As the World Falls Down…again

As the World Falls Down…again

*still in shock* 83 reviews? Good Lord, all this shock can't be good for me…anyhow, hello readers! Before we get started, let me get one thing straight. I do not like being threatened, and or having objects thrown at me to get me to write! Everyone clear now? Good. Now here's a new chapter, hope you'll enjoy it. And remember to review!

Disclaimer: Oh where oh where has the Labyrinth gone, oh where oh where can it be? I don't because, for sure, it doesn't belong to me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6: Shall we be friends?

"No, nein, nuh uh, won't do it, and just plain it won't happen!" said Becka.

"But we _have _to!" said William.

"No!" said Becka. "I am NOT going to play matchmaker for those two, and neither are you! They are in love; obviously, Sarah just hasn't figured it out yet. I refuse to mess with the Fates. We have no business meddling."

"And why not?" asked William.

"Because it's just not for us to do." Said Becka. "They'll figure it out…eventually"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After touring the castle, William and Becka finally made their way to the dining room, where Sarah and Jareth were already waiting for them.

"I see you two finally met." Said Jareth, as William helped Becka to her seat.

"You always are the observant one Jareth." Said William. Becka and Sarah both laughed. "Oh, and you must be Sarah, an honor to make your acquaintance milady." He bowed, before taking his seat. 

Dinner was uneventful, except for talk of nothing in particular. William, whilst drinking his wine, heard a voice in his head:

_'We should leave,' the voice said. 'They need some time alone.'_

'What in the seven hells...' said William. 'Who are you?'

'It's me, you idiot, Becka.' The voice said.

'Becka?!?! said William. 'How in the world do you know how to communicate telepathically?'

'Long story.' Was all Becka said on the subject. 'Anyway, as I said before, we should leave.'

'I thought you were against matchmaking.' said William smugly.

'Don't act so smug.' Said Becka. 'If we want them together, they need to be alone, right?'

'Right.' Said William, grudgingly.

Becka coughed. "I think I shall go to my room now, I'm rather tired. Goodnight everyone!"

"Allow me to escort you, Becka." Said William. The two got up, leaving the room.

"Do they know something we don't?" asked Sarah.

"I have no idea." Said Jareth. "But they seem to be getting along awfully well."

"Our two best friends, who would have thought?" said Sarah, laughing. "Though they do look cute together. A match made in heaven!"

Jareth grimaced. "And you do realize both are quite annoying and sarcastic. A match, definitely…it's the heaven part I'm not so sure about."

Sarah laughed again. "What a horrible thing to say!"

"Yes, I know." Said Jareth, laughing also. "But it's true."

"You're right!" said Sarah. 

"Sarah." Said Jareth, suddenly turning serious. "Since it's obvious you and Becka will be staying here a while, I think it's only right for us, as Abovegrounders say, 'Bury the Hatchet'. You see…"

Sarah held up a hand, interrupting him. "I entirely agree Jareth. I told you before; I have changed since I went through the Labyrinth. I figured out a long time ago you weren't the villain I accused you to be. So, friends?" she held out her hand.

Jareth shook her hand. "Friends."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

William escorted Becka back to her room. "Now, tell me, how do you know telepathic communication?"

"I told you before, it's a long story." Said Becka, suddenly sounding guarded.

"I have no place to be." Said William, curious about her sudden change in attitude. "And, I hope I am not to rude to ask, have you always been blind?"

"It is none of your business." Said Becka. "Good night William."

She opened the door to her room, slamming it behind her.

"Great. Really, just peachy. Way to put your foot in your mouth." Muttered William, as he walked towards his own room, shaking his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Becka regretted becoming angry with William, but she simply did not want anyone to find out why she was blind. It was just too painful a story.

"Can I change yet?" asked a deep male voice.

"Yes Hades, no one is around right now." Said Becka, sighing, and plopping onto a chair.

The Labrador's form wavered for a moment, before it changed to that of a black wolf.

"What happened?" asked Hades. "You seem sad."

"William asked why I was blind, and how I knew how to communicate telepathically." Said Becka, as she wiped a few tears from her sightless eyes. "And I got angry at him."

"Maybe the truth should finally be revealed." Said Hades, nuzzling her cheek. "I think it would be all right for them to know of me."

Becka wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck, as she had so many times as a child. She buried her head in his fur, sobbing. Hades let her, waiting patiently until she ran out of tears. He licked her face, wiping away the tearstains. 

"There, that's better." He said softly. "Now, it's time. No use waiting any longer."

"Right." Said Becka. She went into the bathroom (How thankful she was Jareth had been kind enough to have modern plumbing, even if it did ruin the castle atmosphere a bit) and splashed some water on her face, before sitting back in the chair. She reached out with her powers, calling for Jareth, Sarah and William. She asked them to meet her in her room, as she had something important to say to them.

Very important.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

William met Sarah and Jareth at the door to Becka's room. "She contacted you both too?" 

"No, we're just figments of your imagination." Said Jareth sarcastically. 

"Be careful Jareth, you're starting to sound like me." Said William.

"Both of you be quiet." Said Sarah. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Becka. She sounded nervous.

The three walked in, each equally shocked at what they saw. Becka sat in a comfy chair, and at her feet was a large black wolf.

"I believe there is some explaining to be done." Said the wolf, his crystal blue eyes looking at the three.

"Becka…who is that?" asked Sarah.

"That would be Hades." Said Becka. "In his true form."

"True form?" said William, confused.

"Sit down." Said Becka. "Ah…Jareth, can you transport us somewhere? There's not enough places to sit here."

Jareth transported them all to his study, and all got comfortable. Becka, with Hades still at her feet, gulped.

"I've never told anyone the story of how I became blind." Said Becka. "Or how I have powers, not even to Sarah. No one has known of my past, and that is the way I wanted to keep it. But I know now that is wrong. You are my friends, and should know the truth."

"Go ahead Becka." Said Sarah softly. "We're listening."

Becka nodded, still seeming nervous. "Right. It all began…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Once AGAIN ducks flying objects* I thought we had established no throwing things. *ducks again* Apparently I was wrong. And I know there wasn't a whole bunch of Sarah and Jareth in this chapter. But you all seem to be enjoying my characters Becka and William so much, I didn't think you would mind. Next chapter, we learn about Becka's past! Why is she blind? How did she become blind? Where did she learn Magic? And what is up with Hades being a wolf? And why am I acting so weird? Well, the last I can answer, I'm always weird. But all other questions shall be answered, next chapter! And as always…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emmy-chan


	7. Becka's Story

As the World Falls Down…again

As the World Falls Down…again

*Jumping around, shouting* I got 103 reviews! I got 103 review! OH MY GOD! I really got over 100 reviews *faints* (Apollo) Uh oh…guess the shock was too much for her…(Safir) Yeah, something like that. Anyway, hi everyone! We're Emmy's muses. I am Safir, pronounced Sah-fear, the silver dragon. (Apollo) And I am Apollo, the white tiger. We'll be taking over the notes, since apparently Emmy can't. (Safir) I thought she didn't want us commenting on this one, because she was tired of us bickering. (Apollo) Not like we have a choice, Dragon. (Safir) True…and don't call me Dragon! I have a name you know! (Apollo)*ignores him* And be warned, there is violence, and child abuse in this chapter... (Safir)Yes, don't say we didn't warn you! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter(thank goodness Emmy already wrote it, we just added this part in) and remember to review!

Disclaimer: (read by Apollo) Um…read previous disclaimers, because I can't think of any rhymes or quotes like Emmy. (Safir) Surprise, surprise…(Apollo) Shut up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7: Becka's story

"It all began about 200 years ago." Said Becka. "You see…I'm not human. I'm a Fae."

"I knew it!" said William. Sarah and Jareth shushed him.

Becka laughed. "Yes, I didn't tell you, Sarah, because when I met you…well, you didn't exactly have a high regard for Fae. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Where was I? Oh yes, it all began about 200 years ago…

(AN: I'm writing this as a story, like as if a narrator was telling it, as I am not fond of 'I' stories. Everyone clear now? Good, on with the story)

The young Fae girl led a hard life. Her Mother had died when she was born, leaving her Father bitter. He hated his daughter, as she had cost his wife her life. The girl did not even have a name, as her Father had never given her one. 

She was a beautiful young child, or so the people in the closest village said, with her hair and eyes the color of gold. Her beauty only angered her Father more, who beat her for any small wrong she did.

Her only joy was in sitting by the small lake, in the forest where her Father's cottage was. She would hide there as often as she could, to escape her Father's temper.

It had been one day, when she was only 5, that she was sitting by the lake as usual. Her Father had beaten her for not having dinner ready on time. Her stomach hurt, where he had kicked her. She thanked whatever god there was he wouldn't need her until morning, to make breakfast. She had started sleeping outside more and more lately.

She just sat there, thinking. She was mature for her age, having to come to deal with her life as it was. But she was still a child. She drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, trying to stay warm. She put her head down on her knees, and sobbed.

"What's wrong, little one?" asked a deep male voice. The girl looked up to see a large black wolf looking at her with concerned crystal blue eyes.

"Did you just speak?" asked the girl, awe in her voice.

"Yes, I did child." Said the wolf, smiling. "I am Hades, a member of the Olympus wolf pack. Who are you, and why are you crying, little one?"

The girl knew of the Olympus wolf pack, though most thought it only a legend. The Olympus wolf pack was said to be a pack of talking wolves, who were very intelligent. It had also been said they knew magic.

"I…I don't have a name, my Papa never gave me one." Said the girl. "Some of the villagers from the town a few miles from here call me Sunshine. And I'm crying because my Papa beat me again." And she spilled out her whole story to the sympathetic wolf.

He sat there quietly, as she put her arms around his neck, and sobbed into his fur. When her tears were finally spent, he licked away the remaining ones on her face.

"There now, better?" asked Hades. The girl nodded. "Good. Now, let me see where he hit you."

The girl pulled her shirt up partway, exposing her stomach, where a large bruise had formed. Hades looked aghast at it, amazed that anyone could do something like that to a child. He put his muzzle on it, and a silver light glowed. He backed up, and the girl saw the bruise was healed.

"You fixed it!" she cried. "Thank you!" and she hugged him.

"You're welcome, little one." Said Hades. "Now listen to me, all right? How would you like to get away from your Papa, so he can't hurt you anymore?"

"That would be wonderful." Said the girl. "But how?"

"I shall talk to my pack." Said Hades. "You have strong magic in you, little one. You just need to learn how to use it. Which is where my pack, and I can help you. I shall speak with them. Meet me here tomorrow night."

"All right." Said the girl. "But are you going to keep calling me 'little one'?"

Hades laughed. "I see your point. You shall need a name. Hmm, ah yes, I know! Beckaliya Angelé. It means, in wolfen language, 'Golden Angel.' I shall call you Becka, for short. Now I must go, little Becka. Remember, tomorrow night."

And Hades raced off, into the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where have you been, Hades." Asked Hera, one of the pack-leaders.

"Forgive me, my lady." Said Hades, bowing. "I believe I have found my partner, my one to teach and protect."

"Oh, have you?" asked Zeus, the other pack leader.

"Yes, my lord." Said Hades. "Her magic is strong. And she does not deserve the life put upon her." Hades told the pack leaders of Becka, and how her life was.

"How could anyone do such a thing!" said Hera, her gray fur bristling. "And she only a pup, not able to fight back. Yes, she shall be your chosen partner, the one you shall protect, Hades. And we shall make sure to do something about her sire. He shall not go unpunished."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Becka could hardly believe it. She was finally going to be free! And she even had a name now. 

She packed everything she thought she would need in a small knapsack, which she hid in her tiny room. She could hardly keep in her excitement, which made her not as careful as usual. Before the day was done, she again had a large bruise on her stomach, and several on her back. Her Father never hit her face, as he did not want anyone to know of what he did. For that much, Becka was thankful.

It was finally evening, and Becka went to her room, grabbing her knapsack. She turned around, ready to get out as quietly and quickly as she could. Unfortunately, she couldn't, as her Father stood in the doorway.

"What are you up to girl?" her Father asked, his mismatched brown and violet eyes filled with anger. He had been handsome once, with his chestnut brown hair and strong physique. But he had let it all go to rot after his wife had died.

"N-n-n-nothing, Father." Becka stuttered.

"Don't lie to me." Said her Father. "You were planning on running away, weren't you? You ungrateful little wretch!"

Something inside Becka snapped. There was no way she was going to stay here another moment. With all the courage she could muster, she bolted, running past her Father, into the forest. She could hear him running after her, but she didn't bother to turn around.

Becka heard many sounds coming from in front of her, almost like many paws, or feet. She saw about 10 wolves, of various colors, running towards her. They carefully ran past her, making sure she wasn't hurt, and ran towards her Father. She looked back, still running, and saw her Father running in the opposite direction, the wolves gaining rapidly.

Not looking ahead, Becka didn't see the rock in the path, until she tripped over it, landing on the ground with a sickening thud.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Apollo) Hmm…we could cut the rest of this chapter, and leave them hanging here…Emmy did make this chapter long, so her readers wouldn't yell as much. (Safir) Yeah…we could…(Readers) BUT YOU WON'T! (Apollo and Safir) YIPES! (Apollo) Now I see why Emmy is afraid of them...all right, we won't cut the chapter, here, read on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Becka awoke with her head aching. She opened her eyes…and was met with complete darkness. 

"Becka?" said a voice. It sounded like Hades. "Thank the Magic you're all right. You hit the ground pretty hard."  
"Hades?" said Becka, her voice shaky. "Why is it so dark? Why can't I see anything?"

"Oh no." said another voice. "Child, when you hit your head, it must have caused swelling in your brain. I'm afraid your blind."

"No, no, NO!" cried Becka. 

"Athena, tell the others what has happened." Said Hades. "I am so sorry, little one."

"Does this mean you won't teach me magic?" asked Becka. "And that I'll have to go back to my Papa?" she shuddered, not wanting to think of what would happen if she had to go back.

"No, child." Said Hades, nuzzling her cheek comfortingly. "I shall still teach you. Just because you cannot see, doesn't mean you can't still learn magic. And you shall never have to see your Papa again. The pack…took care of him."

"Thank you." Said Becka, wrapping her arms around Hades neck. "You're the only friend I've ever had. Promise we'll be together always?"

"Always, little one, until forever." Said Hades.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And Hades did teach Becka, who was a quick learner. Her appearance did alter, though. No one could figure out why, except for perhaps the strain on them, her eyes turned brown.

Hades and Becka developed a close bond. Hades became a Father too her, and the closest friend she had. After a century or so in the Underground, which isn't much, considering Fae have very long lives, Hades and Becka set out Aboveground, to wander the world. Though each had to alter their appearance, as to not draw attention. Becka's gold locks were disguised as coppery brown, and Hades disguised himself as a Labrador (though he wasn't too happy about being a dog). 

Becka learned how to play the violin, with which she could raise enough money for her and Hades to live on.

And that is how life went for the two, until one day, they met a young mortal woman, with a very sad aura…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jareth, William, and Sarah were all left speechless.

"I think I speak for all of us, when I say…oh my God." Said Sarah. "You mean you've never told anyone this, and kept it inside so long? Good God, Beck, why didn't you ever tell any of those villagers, try to get help?"

"Because no one would have believed me." Said Becka. "I think it's time to turn in. Jareth, would you please transport Sarah, Hades, and I to Sarah's room?"

"Of course." Said Jareth, tossing a crystal above them. They disappeared.

"Makes you re-think things, doesn't it Jareth?" said William. "All the times we've whined over things when we were younger. We had it so easy."

"Very true," said Jareth. "Very true indeed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Becka helped Sarah into her nightgown, and rubbed her legs, a form of physical therapy they did every night.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" asked Sarah.

"Your regard of Fae wasn't high, when I met you, as I said." Said Becka. "And, well, I just never got up the courage to tell you."

"Oh…OW" said Sarah.

"What, what, what happened?" asked Becka.

"You're rubbing too hard, that hurt!" said Sarah. "Wait…I could feel that! I'm starting to get feeling back in my legs!"

"That's great, Sar!" said Becka, hugging her friend. "I knew it would work. Now, get some rest."

Becka helped Sarah into the bed, and gave her another hug. "I'm glad for you Sarah. Good night."

"Good night." Said Sarah, as Becka turned off the light, and walked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Becka snuggled under her covers, smiling. It was great that Sarah was going to walk again. 

Becka rubbed her eyes, they were stinging a little. 'Hmm.' Thought Becka. 'Probably just adjusting to being Underground again, with the air being different…or something like that.'

"Good night Becka." Said Hades, as he settled in at the foot of her bed.

"Good night Hades." Said Becka. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Dream)

"Hello." Said a voice. Becka turned around, yes, she could see in this dream. She still did have dreams where she could see.

The being before her was female. She was about Becka's height, and had long bright red wavy hair. Bright green eyes looked at her, and the being smiled, showing fangs.

"Who…or what…are you?" asked Becka.

"A friend." Said the being. "And what I am…well that's rather complicated. Let's just say I'm here to help."

"Shouldn't you be helping Sarah?" said Becka.

The being smiled again. "Such selflessness. You would give up a chance to see again, so your friend could walk again?"

"Of course." Said Becka. 

"Your friend shall walk again." Said the being. "That is already being taken care of. I am here, because it has been decided you shall see again."

"Really?" said Becka.

"Really." Said the being. "I wish you well, Beckaliya." The being waved, and smiled again. Becka could feel herself waking up.

"Wait, I never learned your name!" cried Becka.

"Emerald." Said the being, as she, and the rest of the dream faded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Becka groaned, what a dream! Too bad that's all it was. But it was pretty realistic. A little too realistic.

She felt the warm sun, and smiled, opening her eyes. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day.

Wait a minute…LOOKED? Becka looked at her hands, she could see them. She looked around, she could see everything!

She jumped out of bed, running to the vanity, looking into the mirror. She smiled. Her gold hair and eyes were back, and best of all…

She could see.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Emmy finally wakes up* (Emmy) What happened? (Apollo) You fainted from the shock of having 103 reviews. (Safir) So we took over the author's notes. (Emmy) Oh, thanks guys! And I hope you all were satisfied better with this chapter, I made sure it was longer. (Apollo) We hope you all enjoyed this chapter…(Safir) And remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emmy-chan


	8. Romance...almost

As the World Falls Down…again

As the World Falls Down…again

Whoa, 126 reviews? Oh my God…*cough* I mean, Hi everyone! I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday, I ran into some writers block. Not to mention the interesting chat I had on AOL Instant Messenger. Let's just say it was an online game of truth or dare, with several Labyrinth writers, a couple of DragonBall Z writers, Puck, Dr. Hannibal Lector, The Joker, and Jareth himself! Now can you see why I couldn't write? Oh, and btw, I have a new e-mail address, [TheSadisticLittleFairy@hotmail.com][1] So, if you want to e-mail me, please do so at this address, though many of my thank you e-mail might come from my other address. Everyone got it now? Good, now on with story. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: Lord what fools these mortals be, if they think I own the Labyrinth. And extra bonus points for anyone who knows where that quote is from, and who said it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8: Romance…almost

Becka was in complete shock. Even if she could see now, it shouldn't be so easy. Her mind should have overloaded, or something. Yet it was perfectly natural, as if she had never been blind at all. And something else was different. Her clothes felt so tight…She looked back in the mirror. By the Fates, she had grown! A lot in fact. She figured she must b about 5' 9" now.

She looked through the large wardrobe. All the clothes had grown to her new size. It was a magic spell, she knew. How wonderful to be back in her homeland. She dressed in a white poet's shirt and doe-brown pants. found a gold vest, which matched her hair and eyes.

"Wake up Hades!" cried Becka.

"What the?" said Hades, stretching, and getting off the bed. "Since when are you so happy in the morning?"

"Since now!" said Becka. 

"Right…wait a minute…your hair and eyes are back to normal!" cried Hades, bounding over to Becka. "Becka…you can see…"

"Yes, I can, isn't that wonderful!" said Becka, as she hugged him.

"But…how?" asked Hades.

Becka told him about her dream. Hades looked thoughtful, as he contemplated it.

"Well…I don't know what it means." He admitted. "But it's definitely a good thing, come on now, let's go tell the others!"

"Hold it!" said Becka. "I want to have some fun with it."

"Oh, that can't be good…" said Hades, shaking his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah wheeled into the dining room. A couple of goblin maids had helped her dress, in a simple dress of hunter green (though Sarah didn't especially think it would be comfortable, she had been proven wrong). She had left Becka alone, to let her sleep. 

"Good morning." Said Jareth. Apparently he was the only other one of the four up yet. He lounged back in his chair, it, yes you guessed it, hi normal gray pants and a poet shirt.

"Good morning." Said Sarah, as she wheeled herself to the table. "Apparently William isn't a morning person either, like Becka."

"Something like that." Said Jareth, pouring Sarah a cup of coffee. Sarah almost laughed at the picture they must make, with them having breakfast like any normal people.

"I have some wonderful news." Said Sarah, taking a sip of the coffee.

"And what would that be?" asked Jareth.

Sarah smiled. "Well, when I was doing my physical therapy with Becka last night, when she was rubbing my legs, they had some feeling in them."

Jareth's face practically lit up with happiness, and he smiled, as he knelt down to hug Sarah. "Sarah, that's wonderful! You'll be walking again in no time!"

"All thanks to you Jareth." Said Sarah, hugging him back. The both let go, only now noticing how close they were to each other. Their eyes locked, as they moved closer…and closer…and…

"Good morning!" said William, striding into the room, wearing, also normal for him, a poet shirt and black leather pants. Jareth practically jumped back into his seat.

"Good morning William." Said both Sarah and Jareth.

William raised an eyebrow, as he sat down in his seat. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" said, again, both Sarah and Jareth. William looked as if he were going to pry into it further, when Becka walked in, stopping all coherent thoughts from his mind. Her hair and eyes had changed to the color of gold.

"G-g-good morning, Becka." Said William, jumping up, and helping her to her seat.

"What happened Becka?" asked Sarah. "Your hair and eyes are gold again. And you've grown, a lot! Guess it's the Underground air, or something…"

"Yes, something like that." Said Becka, smiling. "Oh, and Sarah, that dress looks lovely on you. Green is really your color."

"Thank, I like it too…wait a minute!" cried Sarah. "Beck…you can see?"

Becka was absolutely grinning by now, as she explained her dream while they ate breakfast.

"Come on Becka, I'll go show you the garden, you'll love it." Said William, grabbing Becka's hand, and the two left.

Sarah and Jareth were both starting to suspect those two left them alone often on purpose…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We have to be more subtle when we leave those two alone." Said Becka, as she and William wandered through the garden. "Otherwise they're going to suspect something."

William shrugged. "Actually, I hadn't been thinking of them. I just though you'd like to see the garden." He plucked a red, lily type flower, and put it behind Becka's ear.

Becka blushed. "I'm sorry. And it is beautiful. It's so wild, not like some tended garden."

"That's why I love it here." Said William. He looked over at Becka. "Do you have _any _idea how beautiful you are?"

Becka blushed again. "Um…well…I never really thought about it."

William smiled. "I thought you were already beautiful with that disguise of yours, now you're almost too beautiful."

"Thank you." Said Becka, smiling shyly.

William was starting to feel nervous himself. Had he really just said that? 'At least I haven't told her I love her…wait, where did that come from? By the Fates…I do…I'm in love with her.' 

"William?" said Becka, brining him back to reality. "Are you all right? You've been very quiet for a while."

"Oh, I'm fine, just thinking." Said William. "And call me Will."

"All right, Will." Said Becka, smiling again. 

William was suddenly overcome with a foolish idea. "Would you dance with me?" he said.

Becka raised an eyebrow. "But there's no music."

"So?" said William. "Do you know how?"

"Of course." Said Becka. "I may have been blind, but that doesn't mean I didn't learn how to dance."

"Then what's the problem?" asked William, holding out a hand. Becka just shook her head, and took it. He grasped her one hand in his, and put the other around her waist. Soon they were twirling around, and laughing. Neither noticed the brown eagle, as it flew off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The eagle flew to a dark, evil looking castle. He flew in the window, and changed to a Fae, with dark brown hair, and mismatched green and yellow eyes. He looked up at a throne, where a Fae woman, with tawny brown-blonde hair, and golden eyes sat.

"What news have you, Markeen?" asked the woman.

Markeen told he what he saw, with William and Becka dancing. The woman gripped the chair, her face that of pure anger.

"And the woman, the only one to defeat the Labyrinth, has returned to the castle, Milady."

"I see I shall have to pay a visit to the Goblin Kingdom. But not yet. Let them be lulled into security, that I am no longer around." Said the woman, grinning evilly. Whatever she had planned, it certainly wasn't a social call…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Ducks flying objects once AGAIN* I've lost count of how many times that's happened. Hey, at least I finally know where this story is going! *coughs* Now, for the questions. Who is this Fae woman? Is she evil? Well, that one's an obvious yes. Who is she plotting against? Jareth, Sarah, William, or Becka? Or maybe all four? If so, why? Well, I'm not going to tell you, so there! You'll just have to wait. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emmy-chan

   [1]: mailto:TheSadisticLittleFairy@hotmail.com



	9. Lady Destiny

As the World Falls Down…again 

As the World Falls Down…again

Well, fanfiction.net is _finally _working, so here I am with another chapter! Like my new screen-name? Oh yes, and remember I said in chapter one this had nothing to do with my other series of Labyrinth fiction? You don't? Well, I lied. I make a guest appearance in this chapter. You don't have to read my other series to understand my character, but it might help to read 'Prophecy of Old'. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this new chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: It's neither a trick nor a treat, The Labyrinth doesn't belong to me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 9: Lady Destiny

The days passed, each day Sarah got a little stronger. Soon, with Becka, William, and Jareth's help, she tried to walk…

"It'll be ok Sar, just try it." Said Becka, helping Sarah from her wheelchair. William was on her other side, and Jareth in front of her, in case she fell forward.

"I don't know about this…" said Sarah nervously.

"Just try." Said William.

Leaning heavily on her friends, Sarah rose from her wheelchair, and walked a few steps. William and Becka let go. Sarah continued shakily walking, Jareth walking backwards in front of her. After a few more steps, she stumbled. Luckily, Jareth caught her, his arms grasping around her waist. Sarah's arms grasped around his neck, trying to steady herself.

"Are you all right?" asked Jareth, trying to keep his mind off the fact of how close they were.

"Fine, thanks for catching me." Said Sarah. She was also trying to keep her mind off how close they were, their faces inches apart.

"Are you two all right?" asked Becka. Jareth and Sarah both flinched, they had each forgotten William and Becka were in the room, and the fact they had not let go of each other yet.

"Just fine." Said Jareth, as he picked up Sarah gently, and set her in her wheelchair.

"I think we've had enough for today, right Sarah?" said Becka. Sarah nodded. "We'll see you two later then."

Becka wheeled Sarah out, leaving Jareth, and William, who had a triumphant grin on his face.

"What now, Will?" asked Jareth, seeing his friend's smile.

"Not a thing, my friend." Said William. "I'm just curious how much longer you two can keep up your charade, before you…again…fall into each other arms, and finally admit your head over heals in love with her."

"William?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jareth strode into his throne room, deep in thought. William was right, again. He couldn't go much longer without telling Sarah of his feelings, but he was afraid how she would react. It was ironic, he, the powerful Goblin King was worried beyond measure about feelings.

He heard a gentle musical sound, like a wooden flute. Jareth looked up, and what he saw greatly shocked him.

Lounging across his throne, was a girl. She was about 5'6", with long reddish-orange hair tied in a braid. Around her forehead was a silver circlet, with a white crescent type shape in the middle, facing upwards. In the middle of the crescent was an emerald. Stone of the same kind were on the circlet.

Her clothes were strange. She wore a tunic, the color of parchment, and green breeches. Around her waist was a thick green belt, with golden designs. Attached to the belt was a sheathed Celtic-style sword. And, she also wore a green jacket-cloak, with long sleeves. The cloak part was draped from one shoulder to the other, secured with a clasp of silver, circular in shape, with a Celtic-style star, an emerald in its middle. She wore brown boots, and had brown gloves on, which only covered her hands, not her fingers, and the leather was made to look like dragon scales. (AN: I have a picture of this, in case anyone wants to see it IM or e-mail me) Even for the Underground, she looked…otherworldly.

In her hands was a white flute, decorated with flowers. Apparently she had been the one playing it. And, amazing to Jareth, she had two small, ferret-sized rusty red dragons, one on her shoulder, and the other sleeping on top of his throne.

He spoke…well, all right, so actually he yelled:

"What is the meaning of this?!?! Who are you, and what are you doing on MY throne?!?"

The girl turned her head, and bright Emerald green eyes looked at him. Jareth shivered, for the twenty something mortal years she looked, the girl's eyes made her seem like she knew much, almost as if she were ancient.

She blinked several times, looking behind her, then pointing to herself. "You talking to me?" she asked. Her voice was somewhat low for a girl, and she had a thick lilting English accent.

"Of course I'm talking to you!" yelled Jareth. 

"You can see me?" asked the girl. "Well…that's different. Doesn't happen too often…" The girl finally arose from Jareth's throne, and walked over to him. She smiled, showing fangs. She bowed grandly.

"As I said," Said Jareth. "Who are you, and what are you doing here, and having the gall to sit in MY throne. You could be severely punished for this."

The girl laughed. "I doubt you could punish me, your Majesty, with all respect to you. And I did not think you would be able to see me."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. The girl spoke well, for the thief or vagabond he had thought she was.

"And why, pray tell, would I not be able to see you?"

"Because it is not done that way often, your Majesty." Said the girl. "But I forget my manners, allow me to introduce us. Here on my shoulder is Deimos, and over there on your throne is Phobos. And I am Emerald, though I am better known as The Lady Destiny."

Jareth eyes went wide, until he got control of himself. "You, the Lady Destiny? The one in charge of making sure everyone from every dimension's destiny goes correctly?"

"That would be correct." Said Emerald. "And just try getting that on a business card."

"Somehow I cannot believe you're the Lady Destiny." Said Jareth skeptically. 

Emerald shook her head sadly. "Why do they never believe it, hmm? You'd think you, King of the Goblins, would have enough of a suspension of disbelief to believe the Lady Destiny is standing before you, and trying to help you. Is that really so much to ask? Hmm, is it? Apparently. Fine, let your destiny go to rot, I'll be leaving."

She called to her other dragon, which flew to her other shoulder, and she started to walk away, until Jareth caught her by the arm.

"You are not going anywhere." Said Jareth. Emerald turned around, and Jareth let go, when he saw how her face had contorted to that of a vampire. (AN: Any of those who watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer will know what I mean). She also began to glow, and Jareth could feel the air charged with a vast amount of magic.

"What the hell are you?" asked Jareth, as her face returned to normal.

"Part Fae, part Fairy, part Demon, part Vampire, and immortal too." Said Emerald. "Answer your question? And now do you believe me?"

Jareth bowed his head at the immortal being. "I apologize, Lady Destiny."

"No harm done." Said Emerald. "Not many believe me anyway. Now, on to other subjects. I am here, to give you advice, of what will become of you and Lady Sarah. Tell her, how you feel, before it is too late. And above all, be ready. For there is an enemy coming, who will try to tear apart the ones you care about most. Such is my warning, and such is my advice. Remember it well."

And The Lady Destiny disappeared in a flash of light, leaving an awed and afraid Jareth. An enemy? Who could it be? And who would he or she be after?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sarah, something wrong?" asked Becka. Sarah had been staring out the window, deep in thought.

"Hmm?" said Sarah, apparently not having heard. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "What did you say, Becka?"

"I said," said Becka. " 'Sarah, something wrong?' And is there, you've said hardly anything since we got back to your room."

"No, nothing's wrong." Sarah lied. Something was very wrong. She had gone and fallen in love with the Goblin King.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How did it go?" asked the tall Fae, dressed all in black, who was sitting comfortably on a rock over-looking the Labyrinth. Emerald had just appeared, and sat down next to him. He had shoulder length black hair, making him look similar to William. His eyes were different then William's, though. They were a mismatched brown and violet.

Emerald told him what happened with Jareth. "Adian, love, I'm worried about them. This enemy of theirs, seems strong. Almost as strong as Konitsu or I. (AN: Konitsu is my twin sister, and The Lady Fate)

"Perhaps we should keep stay, and watch over them for a while." Said Adian, putting an arm around his love's waist. "If the enemy is as strong as you say, we might be needed."

Emerald nodded. "I think it is for the best. We can stay in animal form. I know Hades, one of the Olympus wolf pack, is there. He will help us. Let us just hope they will not need our help."

The two morphed into their animal forms, both wolves. Emerald a white, and Adian a black. They set off toward the castle, both knowing somehow that they would be needed to defeat the enemy. And if they were needed, that meant the enemy was strong indeed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*for the lost count of time, ducks flying objects* Can't you think of anything more original? Wait, on second thought, don't answer that. Anyhow, to explain about the Olympus wolf pack. They are also dimension travelers. Kind of the overseers. Hera, Queen of the pack, is the one who gives Konitsu and I our assignments, of which dimension we go to, who to help, etc,. Got the idea now? And, no, Adian and I are -not- members, we just both happen to have the animal form of the wolf. Everyone clear now? Good. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


	10. Of Disguises and Confessions

As the World Falls Down…again 

As the World Falls Down…again

A thousand and one pardons for not updating, my readers. I have not been feeling well, and have been in bed. But I'm doing better now, so here I am with a new chapter. I finally know where this story is going now! Oh, and just to let you know, I'm fond of plot twists. Ok, so I absolutely live for and adore plot twists. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: Labyrinth, Labyrinth, where for art thou Labyrinth? I don't know, because it doesn't belong to me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 10: Of Disguises and Confessions

The wolves that were Emerald and Adian stopped close to the entrance of the Labyrinth, far enough away so they could not be heard.

"First of all, before we do anything, we need to use different names." Said Emerald.

"Why ever for?" asked Adian.

"Because all the member of the Olympus Wolf Pack are named after old gods." Said Emerald. "You shall be…Ares, and I shall be Artemis."

"Whatever you say." Said Adian.

"Good, let us go." Said Emerald.

They made their way to the gate, where Hoggle was, not too surprisingly, spraying fairies. "Good day, gatekeeper." Said Emerald.

Hoggle jumped, turning around. "Good day to ye." He said. "Who might you's two be?"

"I am Artemis, and this is Ares." Said Emerald. "We are from the Olympus Wolf Pack, and have business with the King. So if you would be so kind as to open the gate, we shall be on our way."

Hoggle bowed to the wolves; even he knew the members Olympus Wolf Pack were highly honored. He opened the gate, letting the two wolves in.

After finding an opening, they turned left, which, as most beings know, will take you straight to the castle. Within the courtyard was Hades and Becka, sitting under a tree. They got up, seeing the new arrivals.

"Good day, who are you?" asked Hades.

"We are Artemis and Ares." Said Emerald.

"Try again." Said Hades, clearly seeing through their disguise.

"Yes, we know Ares and Artemis, and neither of them are either of you." Said Becka.

Emerald sighed. "I am The Lady Destiny, Emerald, and this is Lord Adian, my assistant."

"Greetings, your Ladyship." Said Hades, bowing.

"Greetings, Lady Destiny." Said Becka. "Why, if we may ask, are you here?"

"There is an enemy coming, and we are simply here to help if the need arises." Said Emerald. "So if you could please keep our secret…"

"Not a problem…Artemis." Said Becka with a smile. "Come on, we better go tell Jareth you're here to see him."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jareth, meanwhile, was still shaken from his encounter with The Lady Destiny. Her words had scared him. More so, then he cared to admit.

One thing was for certain, she was right. He had to tell Sarah how he felt, and the sooner the better.

He started walking, making his way towards Sarah's room, when he encountered William.

"Something wrong?" asked William. Jareth told him of what happened.

"So now I'm off to find Sarah." Jareth finished.

"You're finally going to tell her? Wonders never cease." Said William, trying to hide his own shock.

"Well, I don't see you knocking down Becka's door to tell her." Countered Jareth.

"Is it that obvious?" said William.

"Oh, the fact that you follow her around with that love-sick puppy dog look on your face rather tipped me off." Said Jareth.

"Oh, be quiet." Said William. "All right, so I'll admit, it's the hardest thing to say."

"What is?" asked Jareth, whose attention had wandered off for a moment.

"Oh, you know." Said William. "THE words, that scare every male. 'I love you'. "

They heard a giggle from behind them, and turned around to see Becka, who was trying desperately to keep a straight face. 

"How long have you been there?" asked William.

"Long enough." Said Becka, laughing. "Is there something you boys want to tell me?"

"Not funny." Growled Jareth.

"Really? I thought it was hilarious." Said Becka.

"Are you here for a reason, or just to mock me?" asked Jareth.

"As much fun as mocking you is, I am here for a reason." Said Becka. "Two members of the Olympus Wolf Pack are here to see you, they're waiting in the throne room."

"Thank you." Said Jareth, turning around and heading towards the throne room.

"Becka?" said William. "Let's go for a walk in the garden, ok? I need to tell you something."

"Sure, let's go." Said Becka.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jareth found a white wolf and a black wolf in the throne room. The white looked at him, with bright Emerald green eyes. Eyes like…no, that was preposterous.

"Greetings, Your Majesty." Said the White, bowing. The Black did the same, and Jareth saw mismatched brown and violet eyes. "I am Artemis, and this is Ares."

"Greetings, Lady Artemis and Lord Ares." Said Jareth. "What do I owe the honor of the presence of ones from the Olympus wolf pack?"

"We were sent by her Ladyship Destiny." Said Artemis, using the term the Olympus Wolf Pack used for The Lady Destiny. "She said you were in need of our protection."

"Well, I am honored to have you here. Allow me to have one of the Goblins show you to a room."

Jareth called for one of the Goblins, a short little fellow with scraggly blue hair. The wolves bowed again, and left, following the goblin, leaving Jareth to contemplate how to get up the nerve once again to tell Sarah he loves her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" asked Becka, as the two sat down under a willow tree.

"Becka…I…well…" stuttered William.

"Just say it, Will, whatever it is." Said Becka. 

William took both Becka's hands in his. "Becka, I love you."

"I know." Said Becka, smiling.

"You do?" said William, stunned. "How…"

"It's been rather obvious Will." Said Becka. "And Will?"

"What?" said William, groaning, and feeling like a fool.

"I love you too." Said Becka, leaning forward and kissing him.

William, after being shocked a second time, wrapped his arms around Becka, pulling her closer. Finally, needing to let go because of lack of oxygen, their lips parted, though William left his arms around Becka's waist, as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Wow." Said Becka, breathlessly.

"Very." Said William. He looked up, just seeing the brown eagle as it flew away. He said nothing, but could sense evil magic in the air. Something was not right.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The eagle flew to the castle once again, and went to his Lady's room.

"My Lady Leira." Said Markeen, bowing low. He told her what he had seen of William and Becka. Leira's eyes blazed.

"The time to strike is nigh." Said Leira. She conjured a crystal ball, showing William. "Soon, very soon, I shall have my revenge."

She laughed, the sound sending chills through even one so evil as Markeen. It was soon to get quite…interesting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jareth, finally having made up his mind, went in search of Sarah again. He…literally…bumped into her as she was slowly walking. 

"Sorry." Said Sarah. "Still getting used to walking again."

"It's all right." Said Jareth. "Um, Sarah, can we talk? I have something I need to tell you."

"Certainly." Said Sarah. "I was just looking for you also."

Jareth transported the two of them to the garden, and they sat under a willow tree. Unbeknownst to them, William and Becka were on the other side.

"I have something to tell you too, Jareth." Said Sarah.

"Please, let me go first." Said Jareth.

"No, it's very important." Said Sarah.

"Well so is mine." Said Jareth. "Fine, let's just say what we want to say at the same time, fair enough?"

Sarah nodded. They spoke in unison, their words each the same:

"I love you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*No big surprise, ducks flying objects* I am so very evil, aren't I? I think this is my worst cliffhanger yet. Oh, and I have a new story up, "Labyrinth Chat Room". It's pretty funny, so people say, so if you're in need of some humor, go read it. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


	11. Pieces falling into place

As the World Falls Down…again

I am so very sorry for not updating. I've had writer's block. But I think I have finally vanquished that knave beast, and am back with a new chapter. Oh, and Part 2 of 'Labyfic Writers+ Peach Wine= Trouble', is finally up, under Nika-chan's screen-name. Oh, and thank you to my friend LabyLoverLaurie, for coming up with the name Leira. Anyhow, hope you all enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: Never was there a tale of such woe, as that of me not owning the Labyrinth…o. Ok, not one of my best, but I can't think of anything better, all right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 11: Pieces falling into place

Both Jareth and Sarah were stunned into silence. After a long silence, Sarah finally spoke:

"How long?" she asked.

"Since the moment I saw you." Said Jareth, smiling sheepishly. "What about you?"

"Quite a while." Said Sarah, blushing. "I just would never admit it."

They began to get closer to one another, and closer, and closer still, until they…finally…kissed.

Though neither wanted to let go of the other, eventually they did, for some much needed oxygen.

"Sarah," said Jareth, taking Sarah's hands in his, and he knelt on one knee. He actually sounded nervous, as he spoke. "I cannot stand to think of life without you, I love you so much. My love, would you marry me, and be my queen?" He conjured a small velvet box from who knew where, and opened it, displaying a beautiful diamond ring, the diamond rounded like a crystal.

Sarah was stunned into silence yet again. Could she leave her life Aboveground? Could she stay, and be Jareth's wife? _'Hell, Yes!' her inner voice yelled._

"Yes." Was all Sarah could get out, before Jareth stood up, lifting Sarah and twirling her in a very un-Jareth like manner.

"It's about time!" cried two voices, startling Jareth and Sarah. Jareth set Sarah down, as they looked behind them, to see Becka and William grinning.

"How long have you been there?" growled Jareth.

"We were here before you two, so we heard everything!" said Becka, running over to give her friend a hug. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Jareth looked over at his friend, and grinned. "You told her you loved her, didn't you?"

"Yeah…and…hey, wait a minute, how did you know!" stuttered William.

"I didn't." said Jareth. 

William just groaned, about to add another comment of his own, when he stopped short. There was an evil feel in the air. He looked over, and saw both Jareth and Becka also seemed to feel it. Even Sarah looked uneasy.

"How incredibly sweet, I hope I'm invited to the wedding!" said a sugary-sweet voice. The four turned, seeing a female Fae with tawny blonde-brown hair, and golden eyes. Next to her was a brown-haired male Fae with mismatched yellow and green eyes.

Jareth and William looked at each other, the only ones of the four who knew who this Fae woman was.

"Hello Leira." Said Jareth, tiredly. "What brings you here, old friend?"

"Don't you 'old friend' me, Jareth!" cried Leira, before calming herself. "Pardon me. Hello Jareth."

"Who's that?" whispered Sarah to Becka. 

"And I'm supposed to know…how?" Becka whispered back.

Leira turned to William, smiling a not very nice smile. One could almost call it evil.

"Hello Lover."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, back in the castle Emerald paced in the room she and Adian were occupying, as he sat on the bed, watching her.

"Emmy, dearest, calm down." Said Adian. 

"I can't be calm!" snapped Emmy. "Something's not right. We're _never _needed hardly to help against enemies, and we are hardly ever seen."

"That's true, but until this enemy shows up, it's no use getting all wound up." Said Adian rationally.

"I suppose…" said Emmy. Suddenly, her fur bristled. She put up her head, sniffing the air. "Oh by the Great Magic itself…the enemy is here. And I know who it is."

Emmy raced out of the room, leaving Adian only to wonder what or who this enemy was, as he ran after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Don't call me that." Said William, wincing. "I've told you before Leira, I don't feel that way about you."

Becka grabbed onto William's arm. "Just a wild guess, but I'd say you and Jareth know this…Leira, right?"

"The three of us grew up together." Said William. "Leira seems to harbor the delusional idea she and I belong together, though I've never been able to figure out why."

"If only you knew." Said Leira, smiling evilly again.

"I think I might have a guess." Said a voice. The others turned once again to see Artemis and Ares, with Hades apparently having followed them. 

"Olympus wolves." Said Leira with a sneer. She looked at Artemis, and stopped short at those bright Emerald eyes. "No…that's not possible…"

Artemis closed her eyes, as a white light engulfed her. When the light dissipated, Artemis was gone, replaced by the Lady Destiny. Ares was also engulfed in light, only black in color, and was replaced by a Fae who looked remarkably like William, except for having mismatched brown and violet eyes.

"NO!" screeched Leira. "It can't be you!"

"That's the girl in my dream!" said Becka to Hades, who was next to her. Destiny smiled at her, and nodded.

"Yes, it was me." She said.

"And you are the Lady Destiny!" said Jareth.

"Yes, that was me again." Said Destiny.

"Who…who is that?!?!" cried William, staring at the Fae who looked like him.

"I am Adian Scarlet." Said the Fae. "I'm a sort of…distant relative of yours, so to speak. But I am from a different dimension."

"I think I understand…" said Sarah.

"Well, that would make one of us." Said Becka. "What is going on!"

"Her name isn't really Leira." Said Destiny. "In fact, she's not even from this dimension. She's from the one Adian and I originally came from. Isn't that right…Rochelle?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*ducks flying objects for the in-numerable time* Ok, so you're all wondering who Rochelle is, right? Well, what fun would that me if I told you, hmm? Although, those of you who have read Prophecy of Old, like dawn, will know who she is. If you haven't, well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter, now won't you? Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


	12. There are no Happy Endings...

As the World Falls Down…again

Ok, before anything else, I would like to make one thing clear to everyone. Several people have said they haven't cared for me in this story. Well, frankly I agree. I didn't want to be in another Labyrinth story I've written. But this is how it transpired, when I was there as Lady Destiny, and there's nothing I can do to change that. Next story (I already have a few thoughts brewing) will NOT have me in it, I guarantee. Now, is everybody clear now? So no more complaining, capiche? And the song in this chapter 'There are no Happy Endings' is written by me. If anyone wants to use it, in part or entirety, please ask permission first. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers, for once I can't think of any rhymes or snatches of Shakespeare for the disclaimer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 12: There are no Happy Endings…

"Ok, I think I speak for all of us, when I say 'What the Hell is going on here?!?!'." Cried Becka.

"It's a long story." Said Destiny, with a sigh. "But to try and sum it up, Rochelle is from the dimension Adian and I originally came from, before I was Lady Destiny. We were sort of rivals, because she was jealous of my relationship with Adian."

"You forget to mention a few things, Emmy dear." Said Leira, or Rochelle I guess it is now. "Like how everything always went your way, never mind you were the child of an un-wed mixed blooded female. And that you and that twin of yours were chosen by the Amazons to train. That not only a Lord, but a Prince fell in love with you! And now you're the Lady Destiny, known throughout the universes!"

Destiny shook her head, looking sadly at Rochelle. "I never knew you had so much contempt for me, Rochelle. I truly am sorry. But let us leave this in the past. We were not meant to be here, so let us leave. And as for 'the Prince', Arkaylan, he was no prince. He was evil. Now come with me."

Rochelle sneered. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Let us be friends, and leave everything in the past. Being Destiny has made you a bit dense, Emmy dear. I'm not about to give up everything I've worked for! I traveled here, reversed my aging, so I could at least have this William, a relative of your beloved Adian, and now you want me to give that all up?" by now her eyes were blazing, and she looked about ready to pounce on Destiny.

Destiny looked behind Rochelle, to the silent Fae behind her. "Markeen, I presume? It was you who offered her this, wasn't it? You know the Council of Magic will have your head for doing such things."

Markeen shrugged, and remained silent.

"Well, what now, Emmy dear?" said Rochelle, still using that nickname that used to infuriate Destiny. "I heard you sometimes sing little songs to the ones you're 'trying' to help. Are you going to sing me a cute little song?"

"Do you want me to?" said Destiny, still calm and impassive.

"There's nothing I'd have you rather do, except die." Said Rochelle, contempt still oozing from her voice.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't die, I'm immortal." Said Destiny. "But I will sing for you, as you wish."

Jareth and the others, by now forgotten by the two rivals, stood by in awe, as The Lady Destiny closed her eyes, glowing white for a moment, as music started to play from nowhere. Destiny opened her eyes, as the glow diminished, and smiled as she began to sing (AN: Just so you all know, my singing voice is a low alto…or whatever is between alto and base):

I fight with my might for the right so others might be free,

So they can fulfill their Destiny.

I've seen enough pain and sorrow, to last ten thousand lifetimes or more.

Tell me, do you really want to know what I learned from that score?

~*~*~*~*~*

(Chorus)

There are no Happy Endings,

Because nothing ends at all.

Life will keep going, whether we fight or we fall.

There's always another sunset, another moonrise, another tomorrow.

Though it may be filled with joy, or it may be filled with sorrow.

One thing I know, There are no Happy Endings.

~*~*~*~*~*

There's no forever joy, 

No eternal bliss.

No big closing number,

No final show-stopping kiss.

No sign with "The End" anywhere to be found,

If you're waiting for the applause, you won't hear a sound.

Why? Because...

~*~*~*~*~*

There are no Happy Endings,

Because nothing ends at all.

Life will keep going, whether we fight or we fall. 

There's always another sunset, another moonrise, another tomorrow.

Though it may be filled with joy, or it may be filled with sorrow.

One thing I know, There are no Happy Endings.

~*~*~*~*~*

You can shout, you can yell, you can rave about power.

Scream it if you like, from the highest tower.

You're still nothing but a speck of dust, in the many, many worlds,

So it doesn't really matter if your plan is unfurled.

Why? Because...

~*~*~*~*~*

There are no Happy Endings,

Because nothing ends at all.

Life will keep going, whether we fight or we fall. 

There's always another sunset, another moonrise, another tomorrow.

Though it may be filled with joy, or it may be filled with sorrow.

One thing I know, There are no Happy Endings.

~*~*~*~*~*

"It's only forever, not long at all" someone once said; 

But I wonder, do you really know what forever is?

Immortality is a curse, not a gift. 

Yes, it is frightening to die; but it's even more so to live, and live, and live.

So cast out your vengeance; forget your hate,

Let the waves of anger abate.

No, there are no Happy Endings, that is for sure, 

But can't we at least go through this chapter of life better than the one before?

Why? Because...

~*~*~*~*~*

There are no Happy Endings,

Because nothing ends at all.

Life will keep going, whether we fight or we fall. 

There's always another sunset, another moonrise, another tomorrow.

Though it may be filled with joy, or it may be filled with sorrow.

One thing I know, There are no Happy Endings.

No, there are no Happy Endings, but that doesn't mean we'll stop hoping for one.

~*~*~*~*~*

Rochelle's haughty countenance had been wavering since Destiny had started singing. By the time she finished, she had broken down in tears, hugging Destiny. Her disguise fell away, leaving a golden-blonde haired, blue eyed Fae.

"Shh, it's all right." Said Destiny, patting Rochelle's back. "Come, shall we go?"

"Not so fast." Said Markeen, who had been silent up until now. 

"Oh?" said Destiny, letting go of Rochelle, and walking forwards. "And pray, why not? Rochelle is no longer under your power, she no longer lusts for revenge, the power you were striving on. And I shall report you to the Council of Magic, for misuse of power, and for messing with dimensions."

"And how will you do that?" said Markeen, making a dagger appear. "When you will not be alive!" he threw the dagger, and it landed right where Destiny's heart was. She didn't even flinch, as she pulled it out.

"Wasn't anyone listening?" she asked. "I said I was immortal, oh wise one. A true immortal, at that, which means these little so called weapons don't work on me."

She held out a hand, calling upon power, making a cage appear around a screaming and yelling Markeen. She closed her hand, and he disappeared. Destiny walked over to where Jareth and the others were standing, and bowed low.

"I am sorry about this, Your Majesty." She said. "It was not meant to be this way. We were not meant to be apart of your story. Please forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive, Lady Destiny." Said Jareth. "But there is one thing you could do, before you have to leave."

"Your wish is my command, Majesty." Said Destiny. 

Jareth grinned, looking over at Sarah. "I would be honored if you could perform Sarah's and my wedding ceremony."

"It would be my pleasure." Said Destiny. 

William looked over at Becka, grinning. "What about making it a double wedding?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*ducks flying objects once again, no big surprise* Well, at least I get to work on my reflexes. Yes, I know you're going to say this chapter wasn't very good! But this is how things happened, and I can't change that. What did you think of the song? It's just about my favorite of the songs I've written; though I know it's not all that good. And next chapter will have the wedding! I love weddings, don't you? Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


	13. Of Weddings and Epilogues

As the World Falls Down…again

*sniffles* Well, my readers, here we are, at the last chapter of this story. This part always makes me a little sad. I'll save all my thanks and such until the end, so don't forget to read my notes at the bottom, ok? Oh, and my Twin, Konitsu, told me to tell you to be nice. No throwing things at me. A little late for that, isn't it? And yes, I know Konitsu is in this chapter, and you're not fond of having me in the story. But she really wanted to be in the last chapter, all right? Anyhow, hope you enjoy this final chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out by now the Labyrinth isn't mine, it's not even worth it trying to convince you now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 13: Of Weddings and Epilogues

Shocked into silence, Becka looked over at William.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

William smiled, getting down on one knee. "Becka, I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, and I know I always will. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" cried Becka. William got up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"All right, all right!" said Destiny, laughing. "There will be plenty of time for that later. We have a double wedding to plan!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A while later, Destiny was looking over sketches of wedding dresses with Sarah and Becka, Becka with her own engagement ring now. It was a gold band, with the stone in the shape of a star. William had told her that she always seemed to shine like a beautiful star that had fallen to Earth.

Rochelle, meanwhile, had left, being taken by Adian to the dimension that Destiny and he lived in, at the house they occupied, along with several other beings.

"Lady Destiny, how do you know so much about dresses?" asked Sarah, still trying to decide between two dresses.

"Call me Emmy." Said Destiny. "And among other things, before I became Destiny I was a seamstress."

Just then, a bright flash of red light appeared, and a being was left in its place. This being was female, about the size of Lady Destiny. She had Forest green hair, cut in a short pixie style, and crimson red eyes. She was dressed similar to Destiny, only her breeches were black, and her jacket-cape was red. She even looked quite a bit like Destiny.

"Hi!" said the being cheerily. "I heard you needed my help planning a wedding, Em, so I came fast as I could. Oh, and hi other people! I'm Konitsu, Emmy's twin sister, and The Lady Fate. You must be Becka, and I know you're Sarah. Adian told me what happened when he brought back Rochelle. I couldn't believe it when I saw her, it was so weird, I…"

"Konitsu, you're babbling again." Interrupted Emmy. 

"Oh, sorry." Said Konitsu. But immediately she began to get a gleam in her eyes, and rubbed her hands together. "Anyhow, let's get to work. We have a wedding to plan!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Several months later

While it took quite a lot of work, lots of planning, and, as many thought, a lot of magic from Destiny and Fate, the day of the momentous double wedding came, with just about everyone from the Underground was invited.

"Sarah, stop fidgeting dear, unless you want acupuncture treatment, all right?" said Emmy, as she put the finishing touches on Sarah's dress, sewing up a stray seam. 

"I can't help it!" said Sarah. "What if something goes wrong, what if he decides he doesn't want to marry me, what about when he stays young, being Fae and all, and I grown old, and what if…"

"What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?" said Emmy, laughing. "Don't worry, I know for a fact that Jareth is madly in love with you, everything will go fine I'm sure, your aging has slowed down rapidly, from being in the Underground, and you're just experiencing pre-wedding jitters. Answer all your questions?"

"Yeah Sar, it'll be fine." Said Becka, twirling around in her own dress. Sarah dress was styled after the golden gown from Beauty and the Beast, only white, and not quite so poofed out. Becka's, on the other hand, was a plainer gown, with a belt of gold fabric, and a ribbon of gold fabric down the front of the skirt, and some gold fabric around the bodice. (AN: Like Princess Fiona's dress in Shrek) 

There was a knock at the door. Emmy opened it slightly, showing an uncomfortable Hoggle in formal attire. "They be ready for ye in 10 minutes."

"Thank you Hoggle." Called Sarah. Shortly after the incident with Markeen and Rochelle, Sarah had finally been able to see her friends, though it had taken a lot of explaining why she hadn't called them, and then a lot of apologizing. 

Becka twirled once more, before getting too dizzy. She smiled, and remarked:

"I wonder what's going on with Will and Jareth…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jareth and Will at that very moment, were getting dressed, with the help of Konitsu with last minute alterations. 

"Now J, stop fidgeting!" she cried, as she sewed up a small tear on his black jacket. "I have a needle and I know how to use it!"

Jareth sighed, straightening the cuffs of his white shirt, and his black vest, and smoothing his black trousers. "Don't call me J."

"Whatever you say, J." said Konitsu, grinning. She looked him over once; making sure everything was in order. She nodded, and went over to Will. Who was dressed similarly to Jareth, only with a black shirt, and his trousers were leather instead of cotton.

"I don't think I need to alter any of your outfit…and where do you think you're going J?"

Jareth, who had been tiptoeing to the door, froze. "I was…well…you see, the thing is…"

Konitsu went and blocked the door, crossing her arms over her chest. "No seeing the bride before the wedding. Don't you know it's bad luck? Now back away from the door, and go wait, before I have to go all Amazon and kick your butt. Got it?"

William laughed. "Now that would be interesting to see."

Jareth sighed again, pacing the floor. He glared at the grinning Konitsu. "Are you _sure _you and Emmy are related?"

Before Konitsu could hit him with a retort, there was a knock at the door. Konitsu opened it. "If that's you Sarah I will have no choice but to…oh, hi Didymus!"

"They art ready for His Majesty and Lord William, Milady Konitsu." Said Didymus, bowing, looking somewhat comical in formal attire, with Ambrosias wearing a bow tie.

"Thanks Didymus. Come on guys, it's show time!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The music started to play, as Sarah walked down the aisle on the arm of her Father. Yes, though it had taken quite a lot of explaining, her Father and Stepmother finally knew about the Labyrinth. Becka was on the arm of Hades, who had morphed into his human form, as he was as close as a Father to her.

At the end of the aisle, under an arch of flowers, stood Jareth on the left, and William on the right, both opening gazing at their beloved's. Emmy stood in the middle, dressed in a dark emerald green crushed velvet robe-dress, with long sleeves, and which went don all the way to the floor. It was clasped in the middle by the pendant that had been on the jacket-cloak, the silver pendant with the Celtic star and the emerald in the middle. Konitsu, who stood close by, wore the same, only a crimson red, and the jewel of her pendant was a ruby.

The two couples walked up the few stairs to Emmy and Konitsu. Emmy smiled, and began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we have been gathered here on this most joyous occasion, to witness the joining of these two couples, King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom, to Sarah of Earth. And of Lord William of Brenhollow to Beckaliya of the Fae Forest. If any can show just cause why these two couples should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Obviously, no one spoke against the union. Thus proceeded the ceremony, with the well-known Earthly vows, and of the golden wedding bands. Then came the best part:

"Do you, King Jareth, take Sarah to be your wife and Queen?"

"I do."

"Do you, Sarah, take Jareth to be your husband, and stand beside him as his Queen?"

"I do."

"Do you, William, take Beckaliya to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Beckaliya, take William to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers vested in me by the Magic, I now pronounce these two couples joined together forever in the bonds of love and marriage. You may kiss your brides."

And a great cheer came up, as the King kissed his Queen, and the Lord kissed his Lady. 

Emmy held up her hands for silence.

"It is my honor, to now present to you, King Jareth and Queen Sarah; and Lord William and Lady Becka!"

Another cheer, this one even louder, was heard throughout the Underground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was to be celebrating for days, in joyous celebration of the marriages. But before any of it started, Emmy and Konitsu gave a quiet goodbye to their new friends.

"Must you leave?" asked Becka. 

"Yes, we still have much work to do." Said Emmy, back in full Destiny attire, as was Konitsu as the Lady Fate.

"You are welcome here, always." Said Jareth.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Said Emmy.

"Yeah, thanks J!" said Konitsu.

Emmy clasped one of Jareth's hands in both of her own. "May your land prosper, Jareth, and may there be more peace than war, love than hate, health than sickness, and joy than sorrow. Our blessing upon you all."

And the two immortals disappeared in flashes of red and green light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Epilogue

They never saw Emmy or Konitsu again, but the blessing remained sure. Jareth and Sarah lived quite happily, and had several children, one of which they named Konitsu. As were William and Becka happy, having five children of their own, one named Emerald. It's true, there are no Happy Endings, but there are no Sad Endings either. For nothing ever really ends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey! Don' forget, I said to read my notes at the bottom. I'm not done quite yet. First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm honored that you have enjoyed my story. I've tried to e-mail all I can to personally thank you, but for those I couldn't, Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Wait, that's not all! I have written down ideas for stories I plan to write, please tell me what you think:

Currently un-named J/S story: When she is 18, Sarah's parents die, and Toby is taken away by social services. At the same time, the Goblin King has decided to finally seek revenge on the one who had scorned him.

The Christmas Letter: Toby sends a letter to Santa, asking for a way to make his sister happy, as she seems so sad. Santa reads this letter to his friend Lady Destiny, who takes matters into her own hands. J/S story. (Probably a one-shot, not sure. Will be written closer to the holidays)

Tales from the Underground: A series set before Sarah, mostly. Stories I know and lived growing up in the Underground. About places from the Underground, such as how I became an Amazon, stories of elves, fairies, Fae, etc,. Some _may _include at least cameos by the Goblin King. Don't know if I'll write these, simply because people seem more interested in J/S stories.

In-depth analysis of (insert character here): I love analyzing characters I read about in Labyrinth fiction. So, if you have a character you want me to write about, you know, getting to the heart of that character, what makes him or her tick, e-mail or IM me. I warn you, I will only accept really well thought out characters, so if I reject doing your character, don't be mad.

Well, that's all from my imagination at the moment. Please tell me what you think. Again, I'd like to thank everyone who read this story. This story is dedicated to each and every one of you. Now, for the last time for this story, say it with me now: Hope you enjoyed it, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


End file.
